


At First I Didn’t Want It

by Gumybear16



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Craphole is a baby, Family Fluff, Jack Bauer is #1 husband and dad, Mouthface loves her family sm, Postpartum Depression, Some angst, Time Period Not Specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumybear16/pseuds/Gumybear16
Summary: Slippery When Wet Dikrats gives birth to her second child and unfortunately for her, postpartum depression hits her hard, and it hits her worse than before.
Relationships: Jack Bauer Dikrats & Craphole Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats & Mouthface Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats/Slippery When Wet Dikrats, Mouthface Dikrats & Craphole Dikrats, Slippery When Wet Dikrats & Craphole Dikrats, Slippery When Wet Dikrats & Mouthface Dikrats
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	At First I Didn’t Want It

Slippery When Wet had never considered “mother” to be her proudest title. She loved her daughter, she really did, but she couldn’t help but grieve the year she lost from her childhood as she was forced to grow up at age 17 when little Mouthface was born. So of course, when she gave birth to her and Jack Bauer’s second child, a son called Craphole(it’s a family name), the postpartum depression hit her hard.   
Mouthface was nine and was absolutely thrilled to have a little brother. When she and her dad came to see her mother and new brother, she was overjoyed.   
“Mommy, he’s so beautiful! Don’t you just love him so much?”. Slippery When Wet sighed deeply. She wished she could truthfully say yes. “Of course, sweetheart.”. Mouth-face was too excited to notice her mother’s pained expression as she joined her on the bed.   
Slippery When Wet passed the infant to her daughter and watched as the girl’s eyes lit up when his eyes opened, looking around curiously.   
“He has your eyes!”, the girl exclaimed, using a thumb to stroke her brother’s cheek. “Why yes he does”, Slippery When Wet stated wearily, placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder as Jack Bauer did the same to his wife.   
“We did a great job”, the man stated, placing a kiss on his wife’s temple. Mouthface smiled at her parents and turned back to her baby brother. Her heart swelled with love for her family and for their new addition.  
A few months later, Slippery When Wet struggled to get the hang of their new routine. It was clear to her that Craphole was a daddy’s boy, which only made her heart ache more. She looked down at the screeching infant in her arms as her own eyes glossed over with tears.   
“What do you want, bud? I don’t know!”, she cried, beginning to grow hysterical. The infant sensed his mother’s discomfort, crying even more. Mouthface ran in the room, frowning at her mom before swiftly picking up her baby brother and bouncing him up and down before transitioning him to her shoulder and patting his back until he let out a small burp.   
As the chaos subsided, Jack Bauer ran in the room to see his distressed wife and his two kids.   
“What’s going on here? Is everyone alright?”.   
“Don’t worry dad, mom just forgot to burp Craphole again.” Mouthface replied, bouncing her brother up and down. Jack looked over towards his wife whose lip began to quiver as she watched how easily her daughter soothed the baby.   
“Hey kiddo, could you and your brother go outside for a little bit? Mom and I need to have a little talk.” The girl complied happily, allowing her brother’s head to sit comfortably on her shoulder as she left the room.  
“I just don’t know what to do!” Slippery When Wet began. “I just love him so much, but I don’t think he loves me! I never know what he needs and I can’t seem to make him as happy as you or Mouthface can!”. She placed her head in her hands, crying quietly.   
“Hey,” Jack began, placing a gentle hand on her wife’s back. “He loves you. He’s just an infant right now. It’s hard to tell what he needs because he can’t say it yet. And sure, he might be drawn to me but have you seen that daughter of ours? She worships you. She always has. We might have a daddy’s boy now but we’ve always had a mommy’s girl.”   
Slippery When Wet sniffled and wiped at her eyes, lifting up her head.   
“You really think so?”, she asked. “I know so”, he responded, hugging her tightly. A hesitant knock came from the door as the kids came back inside. “Hi Mommy!” Mouthface cheered happily, running over to her parents excitedly.   
She handed her brother to her father before grabbing her mom’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry if I made you cry.” the little girl said, looking down sadly. Slippery When Wet frowned at that. “You didn’t do anything wrong sweetheart. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too!”, Mouthface responded, barreling into her mother with the biggest hug she could offer. Jack Bauer wrapped his arm around his girls, holding his boy with the other. Craphole didn’t seem to appreciate the attention moving away from him, as he let out a small fart, causing the trio around him to dissolve into laughter.   
“I guess that’s where he got his name from”, Mouthface said, as the family laughed some more. Slippery When Wet looked at her kids and husband as they goofed off and laughed, and knew one thing for sure. They were all gonna be just fine.


End file.
